1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of updating radio channel settings of a mobile phone, in particular methods of sending messages such as the Global System for Mobile communications System Short Message Service. Further, the invention relates to mobile phones, in particular to mobile phones capable of sending and receiving text messages and having a broadband radio receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phones that can also exchange information using protocols such as the Short Message Service (SMS) part of the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) digital standard are well known in the art. Conventional SMS messages may be plain text messages or messages containing a particular type of information such as ringing tones, picture messages, WAP settings and business cards (Vcard). Recently, mobile phones with broadband radio receivers such as the Nokia® 8310 and 6510 have come on the market. The receiver is controlled through a user interface comprising a display and a keypad. The radio functions of the phone can thus be controlled without any keys being solely dedicated only to the radio functions. A number of radio stations can be stored and recalled. By nature, mobile phones are used in changing locations. It is therefore not unlikely that the radio channel settings stored in the phone are no longer useful because the signal the stored channels is too weak to be received in a changed location of the mobile phone.